


High School AU- Clarke and Fine Stud Lexa

by HedaClexa7



Category: Fine Stud Lexa - Fandom, Lexark - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, Clexa HSAU, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, LGBT, Lesbians, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexa7/pseuds/HedaClexa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU revolving around "your daughter calls me daddy too"</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School AU- Clarke and Fine Stud Lexa

Lexa stood outside the Griffin doorway, waiting for someone to answer the door after her authoritative three knocks. The sun was just beginning to dip under the horizon, and there was a cool breeze in the air. Clarke had told her that it was a casual Sunday night dinner, and to not dress too nicely. Lexa rarely dressed casual, but she had decided on a simple pair of jeans, a long sleeved white button up that she had rolled up to her elbows, and gray canvas shoes. She had on her favorite Cartier silver watch, and simple make up that accentuated her green eyes. She had a bouquet of red roses in one hand, and a gourmet chocolate cake from Clarke's favorite bakery in the other hand.  
Finally, she heard steps coming towards the door, and the door opened to reveal Clarke, her girlfriend. She had on a black skirt that ran just above her knees, an elbow length white top, and a pair of light brown wedges. Around her neck was the infinity sign necklace that Lexa had given her- Tiffany's, of course. Lexa loved how feminine Clarke was, although she loved even more when Clarke wore something simple like sweats.  
"Come in," Clarke said with a huge smile on her face.  
Lexa walked in and planted a kiss on Clarke's cheek. She knew that Clarke was nervous- Lexa had met her mom, Abby, once at school when Abby had to pick Clarke up from lacrosse practice. Abby was nice, Lexa thought. She was a little reserved, but she seemed like a kind and caring person. She had to be, Lexa thought, being that she was a pediatrician. Lexa hadn't met Clarke's dad, Jake, though, and she knew that Clarke was nervous about that.  
Lexa knew how to handle parents, though. She was confident about that.  
She followed Clarke into the next room in the kitchen, and saw that Abby was leaning into the stove looking at the food while Jake was cutting vegetables.  
"Mom, dad," Clarke said when they reached the kitchen, and she paused as the both turned to her. "This is Lexa."  
Lexa smiled and slightly dipped her head in a respectful way. "Thank you so much for having me over for dinner," she said.  
"We're happy to have you," Abby smiled and went over to her. "Aw, and you brought flowers and cake?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Lexa said, presenting her gifts. "It's a double chocolate cake from The Ark's Bakery."  
"My favorite," Clarke beamed.  
"That was very sweet of you, Lexa," Abby said, relieving Lexa of her gifts. "Wasn't that sweet, Jake?"  
Lexa now turned her attention to Jake, who had stabbed the thick knife into the cutting board and was staring at Lexa. He was a man of average build, Lexa observed, but he had a domineering presence about him. Or maybe Lexa just thought that because he was Clarke's father. Either way, his knife show of strength wasn't intimidating Lexa in the slightest, who had a collection of switch blades at her house.  
"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Lexa said, stepping forward with her right hand out.  
With his eyes narrowed, Jake slowly removed his hand from the knife and extended it to reach Lexa's. She noticed his eyes widen a little in surprise as she strongly gripped his hand and gave it a firm shake. He probably wasn't expecting as much from Lexa, whom he didn't realize was a seasoned basketball player who regularly studied karate and yoga, so her muscles were fine tuned and she was a lot stronger than she looked.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Lexa," Jake said, keeping eye contact with her.  
"Let's sit down for dinner," Abby intervened, a slight smirk on her face. It was just like her husband to be protective of their daughter, but she couldn't imagine they had anything to worry about with Lexa, who seemed like a fine, respectful girl.  
Lexa motioned for Clarke to lead the way, and Clarke happily obliged. They had a wooden table with six matching chair, two at the end and two on both sides. Clarke and Lexa sat by the windows so that Jake and Abby could sit closer to the kitchen. They brought over the food- a beautiful set up of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and vegetables.  
"This all looks amazing," Lexa said.  
"Yeah mom, you've really out down yourself," Clarke said, looking excitedly at the food. If there was one thing that Lexa loved, it was watching Clarke get excited about food. Lexa couldn't imagine how Clarke kept up such a perfect figure with all the food that she ate- but that was just Clarke, Lexa thought, perfect.  
They all sat to eat and started small conversation, with Jake and Abby asking Lexa questions about herself. She talked about her family, her schoolwork, and her sports, which is what Jake seemed to be most interested in. He enjoyed watching basketball on TV, so he seemed to warm up to Lexa when he found out that she was on the Varsity basketball team.  
Clarke stepped in some time to boast about Lexa's accomplishments as a basketball player, but for the most part, she stayed silent as she let her parents get to know Lexa. She was embarrassed, of course. She had begged her parents to act normal and go easy on Lexa, but she knew that wouldn't accomplish anything, especially with her dad who wanted to know absolutely everything and more about the person that his daughter was dating.  
If only he knew, Clarke thought with a wicked smirk which she quickly hid. She couldn't imagine what her father would do if he knew about how fucking kinky Lexa was, or how kinky Clarke was, for that matter. Clarke had never felt so sexually alive in her life, and it was all because of Lexa. In the beginning they had started slow because Lexa was more experienced than Clarke, and she didn't want Clarke to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with.  
From whips to chains to all the toys that Clarke had ever imagined, she felt like she had tried it all with Lexa. And she fucking loved it.  
Clarke quickly realized that she was blushing at the table, and she saw that Lexa was looking at her. Lexa hid a smirk because she could tell when Clarke got hot, and she asked Jake a question to distract him from his daughter's lapse in judgement. Her hand slipped under the table, though, to Clarke's knee. She had meant it as a comforting gesture, but Clarke wanted more. She subtly grabbed Lexa's hand from underneath the table and, with her legs spread open, she guided Lexa's hand to where she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
Clarke had chosen the outfit carefully.  
Lexa used her fingers to softly rub Clarke, and quickly realized that her girlfriend was already dripping wet. Smiling, Lexa removed her hand and wiped it on her napkin which was on her lap.  
Taking a breath, Clarke folded her legs together. Trying to concentrate on what was happening at the table, she realized that her plate was getting empty. "Uh, daddy, could you pass the mashed potatoes please?" Clarke asked.  
Clarke's eyes widened in horror as both Lexa and Jake reached to get the mashed potatoes, and suddenly, the room was still. They stared at each other, Jake hardly holding in the fumes that were about to burst from his head, and Lexa, who was better at containing herself, silent with her mouth slightly open.  
Lexa apologized quickly and said that she was just trying to help pass the food, but there was an unspoken message between her and Jake. A thing that was once known could not be unknown.  
Lexa was saying it silently, and Jake was hearing it all the same.  
"Your daughter calls me daddy, too."


End file.
